Another Life
by HanaKusoki
Summary: "¿Tienes un nombre?" Preguntó apresuradamente, no sabía que había detonado esa palabra, pero no parecía estar disfrutando tratando de dar con el significado detrás de ella. "Q-quiero decir… yo soy y-Yukine, posiblemente ya lo sabías pero.. pero no me había presentado." AU, Romance leve sí entrecierras los ojos.


Era un sentimiento extraño. ¿Lo conocen? Solo conocer algo y luchar contra el deseo de saber todo.

No podía conocer todo.

Sabía que había estado muerta, o por lo menos que su cuerpo material se había descompuesto hace unas cuantas décadas atrás, había visto una ciudad crecer en el terreno en el que su cuerpo fue consumido por el tiempo y la naturaleza, sabia la historia de dicha ciudad como cualquiera persona sabe del lugar que la vio nacer y crecer, porque eso era, sus recuerdos empezaron después de su muerte.

* * *

"¡Termine!" Asintiendo para sí mismo dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el césped que rodeaba el enorme árbol de Sakura, su corto cabello rubio era una mezcla de ramas diversas y suciedad producto de su trabajo. Estaba contento de haber escapado de los constantes resoplidos de Yato sobre su hombro, y al fin haber podido atender al que consideraba como un recuerdo del que fue un gran amigo.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día cortando la hierba y fertilizado las pequeñas flores que rodeaban al Sakura. En un principio había parecido un trabajo sencillo, pero conforme pasaban las horas se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba; el viento azotando que recorría el lugar por rachas no había ayudado. Había sido un trabajo duro, pero estaba orgulloso, la tentación de pedir ayuda había sido suprimida de manera triunfal. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Suzuha.

Sin siquiera planearlo un bostezo abandonó sus labios, tenía sueño, y acostado en el césped a los pies del sakura observando el rastro del cielo azul distinguible entre la copa manchada de rosada, considero dormir allí mismo, esto bien podría ser su dia libre (libre de Yato) y disfrutar lo que restaba de la tarde. Cerrar sus ojos, eso era algo que podía hacer. No debía descuidar sus deberes como regalía sagrada, lo sabía, pero podía fingir un momento que su molesto Dios de la calamidad no se meteria en problemas y centrará su minúscula capacidad de atención en Hiyori. La pobre y dulce Hiyori.

"Es un lindo árbol."

"En efecto…" Asintió con confianza aun con sus ojos cerrados. Era el sitio perfecto para un día de campo e incluso pasar el Utakata Hanabi con la compañía agradable de sus amigos, el árbol ya empezaba a mostrar brotes de las delicadas flores de cerezo. Un lindo arbol, sin lugara a dudas estaba de acuerdo …. Pero ¿De acuerdo con quien?

Lentamente abrió sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz que se filtraba por el dosel del árbol, el viento movía las ramas cada tantos tiempo levantado una pequeña nube de polvo. Colocándose de pie lo más rápido posible, dirigió su vista a su alrededor tratando de dar con el origen de la voz fallando en el proceso. Seguía solo, o por lo menos; sin nadie a la vista.

"Hola. ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Si esto era un tipo de broma de parte de Yato, lo haría arrepentirse enormemente. "No pienso repetir la pregunta, si esto es una broma …"

"Por aquí."

Siguiendo el sonido de la voz, cambió su mirada del suelo hacia las ramas del árbol; _tenía_ que ser una broma.

Una mujer joven se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas moviendo sus piernas cual niña pequeña, tenía los rasgos de un duendecillo, nariz pequeña y ojos brillantes que parecían destellar con el movimiento de su corto cabello color rosado al compás del aire. Usaba lo que parecía un qipao de color granate largo con hendiduras en los costados de sus muslos. Al notar que sus ojos estaban por fin en ella, sonrió orgullosa, parecía que encontrarla había sido una tipo de prueba.

"Es un tanto preocupante que no notaras mi presencia hasta que yo misma me presente." Yukine entrecerró los ojos con un ligero tic irritado. No era la mejor primera impresión la que ahora tenía de la chica extraña en el árbol, seguía siendo mejor que la de Yato, pero nada podía ganarle a Yato en cuanto a malas impresiones. "¿Acaso estás oxidada pequeña regalía?"

"¿Como sabes que soy…?" La pregunta estaba en el aire, sin terminar, pero ambos sabían a qué se refieria.

"Bueno, no lo has negado." Se cruzó de brazos. "Aunque era innecesario, se identificar a un regalia cuando la veo."

No sabía cómo proceder, podía ignorar y fingir que no estaba allí, ni ella, ni su sonrisa aterradora, posiblemente era un pequeño espíritu menor que había logrado colarse cerca de él, lo cual la hacía poco merecedora de su tiempo. Pero si eso era asi ¿Como habia logrado entrar al circulo de proteccion que rodeaba al Sakura? El sitio había sido proclamado sagrada por la mismísima Bishamonten, que un espíritu menor lograra tal hazaña debería de ser imposible. La chica se jactaba de saber que era, pero para él, el origen de ella era desconocido.

"¿Quien rayos eres?" Sorprendido de sus propias palabras Yukine dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzado, no había sido su intención sonar tan exigente. Las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, y no había vuelta atrás, no era conocido por tragarse sus palabras aun cuando sabia que habia cometido un error, simplemente no esta en su personalidad, Yato culparia a la adolescencia, y Yukine lo negaría, vociferando que las hormonas no tenían cabida en el asunto.

La chica en el árbol relajo su sonrisa lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas no se estiraran, y una expresión agradable reemplazará su sonrisa forzada. Avergonzado bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. Posiblemente su incomodidad había invadido el aire en tal punto que incluso ella podía sentirlo.

"Eso es un tanto complicado para responder" Suspiro. "¿Quién soy? ¿Quién era? ¿Que fuí? No creo tener una respuesta en estos momentos, podrías intentarlo más tarde." Yukine entrecerró los ojos, se estaba burlando de él. "Pero." continuo en un tono más afable."... por alguna razón, me gustan las flores de cerezo."

Había algo extraño en ella, y Yukine no podía resolverlo, pero su presencia era algo que ya había sentido antes, tal vez no en ese mismo molde ni mucho menos en su espíritu, pero había un pequeño deje de incomodidad que había sentido en alguna otra persona. Reuniendo coraje aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas dirigió de nueva cuenta su vista hacia el árbol esperando encontrarla ...

" _Definitivamente es una broma."_

Se había ido.

* * *

"Eres un idiota." Instintivamente unas de sus manos ya se colocaba en su frente, tratando de ahuyentar el inevitable dolor de cabeza que estaba por experimentar.

"Pero es graaaatis." ¿Tenía que lloriquear? Yato tenía la extraña idea que utilizar las artimañas de un niño lo libraría de sus responsabilidades. Y mientra su labio inferior sobresalía y sus ojos húmedos empezaban a gotear, Yukine se preguntaba cómo sería la vida de un espíritu errante, libre de un Dios inepto que lo arrastrara tanto como su dignidad.

"Solo …. Regresa el dinero." El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo. El parque público en el que se encontraban no estaba precisamente solitario, y mucho menos era la mejor hora para _tomar prestado_ las monedas de la fuente de agua las cuales eran arrojaban por los visitantes para pedir deseos.

Solo un idiota podria tratar de robar en pleno día.

"No es un robo, es un préstamo." Ups, no había pensado decir eso en voz alta. Y ahí está de nuevo el puchero. "Lo devolveremos antes que nadie se de cuenta. Sera una pequeña inversión." Exclamó Yato feliz extendiendo sus brazos. " No es como que alguien pueda vernos."

"Hiyori puede."

Dos simples palabras, con un significado no tan simple.

"..." Mecánicamente, Yato empezó a retirar las monedas de sus bolsillos entregandolos a Yukine, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir sus manos aceptando ser parte del delito. "Lleva esto a la fuente del otro lado, yo llevaré lo que resta a las otras dos."

 _¡¿Cuantas fuentes había asaltado?!_

"E-estamos muertos." Podía sentir el sudor frío que corría por su cara anunciando su gran temor. Hiyori no tardaría en salir de la escuela, posiblemente los rastrearia y encontraría a ambos (¡¿Como llego a ser parte de esto!?) con las manos en la masa.

Yato ya había empezado a moverse entre la pequeña y casi nula cantidad de humanos, esperaba que no cometiera alguna otra estupidez y extraviara el dinero. Apresuradamente camino en dirección contraria a Yato, la pequeña fuente no estaba muy lejos, pero la perspectiva de que Hiyori lo encontrara con unos cuantos cientos de yenes en las manos mantenía viva su ligera paranoia.

"¿Huyendo de alguien?"

No se había asustado, y por supuesto que no había gritado como colegiala cuando una mano femenina había detenido su avance abruptamente. Eso seria patetico.

El susto rápidamente se transformó en confusión al observar a la chica extraña del árbol una vez más, no pensó que la volvería a encontrar. Tratando de calmar en incesante golpeteo de su corazón suspiró tentativamente, al parecer las apariciones repentinas era la mejor forma que ella tenía de presentarse ante alguien.

"Deberias de dejar de asustarme cada vez que saludas." No tenía tiempo que perder, alejó la mano de su hombro con un simple encogimiento, dio los últimos pasos y se paró frente a la fuente dejando caer las pequeñas monedas sin el mayor pensamiento. Entre más rápido se deshiciera de los yenes, sería menos probable que Hiyori lo pudiera culpar.

"Oh." Exclamó su acompañante en un tono alegre que no podía dejar indicio de cosas buenas."Así que te asuste ¿Eh?"

"Podría decirse eso." Murmuró avergonzado, desviar la vista lejos de ella tenía que ser la única forma que no notara su cara roja.

"Tratare de controlarme." Se rió. "Pero tu expresión es realmente linda y eso lo hara mas dificil."

Sus suaves pasos pronto se reunieron con él, parado justo a un lado suyo podía apreciar que era una cabeza más alta que él, su ropa seguía siendo la misma desde su último encuentro. Parecía ser un par de años mayor que Hiyori en apariencia, pero no podía fiarse de ello, era obvio que no era humana, y la edad para un espíritu siempre era engañosa. Observando solo de reojo,mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados con la cabeza hacia al frente, trato de encontrar por su cuenta algo que le diera una pista de quien o que era, sólo podía ver el extraño rombo púrpura en su frente, no parecía ser un tatuaje ¿Era acaso una sacerdotisa? Relajándose un poco junto a la extraña chica decidió imitar sus acciones, con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el pequeño rocío que se escapaba más allá de la fuente de agua. No creía que diera respuesta si las pedía, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, debía aceptar que no tenía idea de que preguntar.

"Alguien te busca." Abriendo los ojos ante su voz siguió la mirada de la chica, quien parecía haber desocupado su anterior posición para observar a un par de chicos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Esos eran … Yato y Hiyori. "La chica no se ve muy contenta."

Y debía estar de acuerdo, los pasos pesados de Hiyori daban la impresión romper la loseta bajo sus pies, y su cola (alma) rosada se movía rápidamente detrás de ella mientras arrastraba a su jefe desde el dobladillo trasero de su pantalón, Yato era la definición total de un hombre resignado ante sus destino, si se pasan por alto los fluidos que salían de su nariz y ojos, claro.

"La chica se llama Hiyori y el idiota de la sudadera es Yato." Informo sin pensar.

"¡Yukine!" Ante el llamado enfurecido de Hiyori a la distancia, reprimió un estremecimiento. "Ven aquí."

"Creo que Hiyori-san ocupa de tu presencia."

"Eeeeh." Tratando de encontrarle una salida, miró esperanzado a la chica a su lado. "No quiero ser grosero, así que me quedaré aquí …"

"Tonterías." Refuto con una sonrisa alentadora. "Ve."

"Pero.."

"¡Yukine! ¡Ven en este momento!"

Con un asentimiento asustado en forma de despedida corrio en direccion hacia lo que suponía, serían problemas. Hiyori rara vez enfoca su ira hacia él. Trotando lentamente trato de pensar el alguna excusa que lograra salvar tanto a Yato como a él, o por lo menos, a él, si no había más opciones.

A mitad de distancia desaceleró sus pasos para ver hacia atrás … y encontrar la fuente vacía.

* * *

"Parecía linda." La voz tranquila de Hiyori rompió el plácido silencio que llenaban el templo de Kofuku. Yukine trato de ignorarla centrando su vista en la cabeza Yato quien se encontraba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Hiyori, la única razón por la que la chica permitia eso era la falta de conciencia en el Dios de la calamidad. Después de que Hiyori lo encontrara con los yenes en la mano, se había lamentado tanto que no importaba cuantas veces le había explicado que estaba perdonado, Yato había ahogado su pena en chocolates rellenos de sake.

Era tarde ese mismo día, el cielo anaranjado marcaba el atardecer y bañaba a la pequeña choza con una ligera luz atigrada. Kofuku y Daikoku habían salido a verificar las ganancias de las máquinas expendedoras que rodeaban el santuario, dejando a cargo a los tres ocupantes actuales.

"¿Quien parecía linda?" En cuanto la voz de Yato había sido escuchada, Hiyori lo había empujado rápidamente, sin la más mínima vacilación fuera de su espacio personal. Directo al muro más cercano. Duro.

Sin lugar a dudas Yato podía sentir la pena que salía a oleadas de Yukine.

"L-la chica con la que Yukine estaba hablando." Respondió ligeramente sonrojada Hiyori.

"¿Chica?" Recobrando la poca conciencia que le quedaba Yato se acercó sacudiendo el yeso que aún permanecía en su cabello producto del golpe para sentarse junto a ellos en el tatami. "Yukine…." Anunció con voz extrañamente seria. "No me digas que…."

"No hagas especulaciones estúpidas." Reprendió Yukine conociendo el hilo de pensamientos peligrosos por el que se dirige Yato.

"... Ya es hora de _esa_ platica que todo adolescente debe recibir."

* * *

"Tus amigos son divertidos."

"Es lo que ellos creen también." Suspiro acomodando los brazos bajo su cabeza para observar mejor las estrellas. "Yo por otra parte, los encuentro molestos."

Había sido un impulso el que lo había incitado a salir fuera, y alejarse del sofocante cuarto que compartía con Yato, era solo inicios de primavera pero el clima seguía siendo lo suficientemente fresco como para llevar una chaqueta en la noche. Había pensado que no tenía ningún destino en específico, pero cuando las calles y senderos empezaban a tornarse familiares aun en la poca iluminación que ofrecía la luna, su futuro destino era claro. Solo que, no quería llegar, no a ese lugar en específico.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se detuvo a lo que supuso eran unos trescientos metros de distancia del árbol de Suzuha, y se recostó sobre la hierba que crecía en la ladera artificial para admirar el firmamento que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Pequeñas y diversas estrellas parpadeantes.

Sentir como alguien se recostaba a su lado no había sido una sorpresa, y siendo francos, realmente su presencia (por más misteriosa que le resultase) no era incómoda.

"Molestia…" Era solo un susurro de parte de ella, pero a una distancia tan corta que apenas los separaba Yukine lo había logrado escuchar, su voz se escuchaba nebulosa y distante, como si estuviera atrapada en un recuerdo lejano.

"¿Tienes un nombre?" Preguntó apresuradamente, no sabía que había detonado esa palabra, pero no parecía estar disfrutando tratando de dar con el significado detrás de ella. "Q-quiero decir… yo soy y-Yukine, posiblemente ya lo sabías pero.. pero no me había presentado." Se sentía rígido, su espalda no podía estar más derecha estando acostado, pero no tenía el valor de voltear la cabeza en dirección a la chica de cabello rosa junto a él. Una vez más se estaba avergonzando con ella como testigo.

"No." Había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba sentada mirándolo a él. No podía huir de su mirada, así que simplemente se sento tambien compartiendo una sonrisa incomoda. "Soy un Nora."

"Oh." No sabía cuál era la razón detrás de su revelación pero no podía apartar el sentimiento aprensivo que lo llenaba al escuchar sus palabras. No tenía una buena relación con _callejeros_ en el pasado.

"Si…. " levantando un poco su qipao rojo mostró una parte de sus mulos a él, había solo cinco marcas rojas que la reclamaban como un tesoro sagrado indigno. "Así que lo siento, no tengo un nombre que pueda ofrecerte como mío."

Había poco que pudiera decir para llenar el silencio que llenaba alrededor y apartarlo rápidamente, incluso con el sonido de los grillos tocando de fondo su canción, tenía que decir algo. Cualquier cosa.

"No puedo llamarte … _Nora._ " No la conocía en su totalidad, eso podía ser cierto, pero algo en Yukine se negaba a llamarla por ese- ese nombre. "Te gustan las flores de cerezo. Lo mencionaste la primera vez." Ofreció tambaleante. " ¿No? Puedo llamarte Sa-"

"¡No!" Los cortos mechones de cabello rosa rozar la mejilla de Yukine ante la violenta negación de la joven frente a él. "No quiero ese nombre." Hablo más calmada tomando pequeños respiros mirando a la distancia la mancha oscura que era el árbol de sakura de Suzuha."Es demasiado … puro."

"Yo- lo siento." No había forma de salvar la conversación, lo había arruinado, se supone que el que cometía errores era Yato, no él, Yukine era la voz de la razón, era el encargado de llevara a su Dios por el camino correcto, pero si era así ¿Porque no podía dirigir su propio rumbo lejos de las fallas?

"¿Sabes...? No me desagrada ser un Nora, se que posiblemente mi vida seria mejor siendo una tranquila reliquia sagrada, pero, hay algo en mí que simplemente que dice que está bien, que prestar mis servicios temporalmente formó parte de _ese_ pasado.." Lo alentó con una sonrisa levantando su mano y trazando el rumbo en su frente con melancolía desconocida. "Asi soy libre de buscarlos…"

"¿Buscarlos?"

"No se a quien estoy buscando." Río mirando la luna llena sobre ellos. "Es frustrante, pero aun así … Tengo la esperanza de encontrarme con ellos; un sol y una luna. Es lo que quiero."

"Eso suena cansado y un poco imposible..." Susurro Yukine, dándose cuenta un poco tarde de su elección de palabras, ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos. "¡Perdón no quise-"

"Está bien, después de todo me gusta un buen reto. Shannaro." Susurro divertida ante su reacción.

No eran amigos, la amistad necesita cimientos mucho más sólidos que simples apariciones esporádicas aquí y allá sin un punto fijo. Pero Yukine sabía ver a futuro, y con el tiempo y un poco más de palabras tal vez, solo tal vez podría empezar a ver algo. No para reemplazar, sino, sencillamente ocupar. Eso es lo que tenía que decir, pedir disculpas una vez más y mirarla a la cara.

Levantando la mirada lejos de sus brazos volteo a verla.

" _Tienes que estar bromeando."_

Se había ido, una vez más.

* * *

Recostada en la tierra desnivelada, poco a poco, su sangre llenaba su caja torácica, cortando de tajo la posibilidad de curarse a sí misma, necesitaba un kunai, algún cuchillo o simplemente algo lo suficientemente punzante como para traspasar su carne y expulsar el líquido que se alojaba en sus pulmones, igual seria en vano, no tenía la fuerza para mover sus brazos. Su sello estaba activado pero tristemente, reconoció con una sonrisa ensangrentada, solo alargaría su muerte unos minutos más. Esperaba que Naruto no la encontrara, ver morir a Kakashi-sensei había sido suficiente para él.

Ya no tenía suministros, las pocas armas que aun tenia con ella hace unos minutos habían sido arrojadas a un puñados de Zetsus que buscaban terminar con ella dando el tiro de gracia que Kaguya no había podido propinar.

Había algo asquerosamente mórbido en morir sabiendo que pronto el resto del mundo la seguiría. Después de Sasuke regresara, después de que el equipo siete estuviera junto de nuevo, después de la gran alianza, aun después de todas esas cosas, el mundo se iría al carajo.

" _En otra vida." Pensó. "Los encontraré."_

* * *

 **N/A:** Otro One-Shot! Mmm tal vez fue confuso (lo fue para mí, ya que no pude mencionar su nombre) pero Sakura obviamente tiene ciertos indicios de cómo fue su pasado, en conciencia no, pero hay cosas que simplemente se quedan en lo huesos de una persona; como la experiencia y un sentimiento. Por si no lo captaron el Sol y la Luna son obviamente Naruto y Sasuke, la nena siente que algo le falta, y claramente son esos dos.

Siento que con un poco más de tiempo Yukine se habría enamorado de Sakura, pero no hubiera resultado, Sakura es algún tipo de veterana de guerra, aun cuando no lo recuerda.


End file.
